


Owned

by Sam_NerdINC



Category: No Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: I am very sorry, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Short One Shot, i suck, idk man, or is this a poem?, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_NerdINC/pseuds/Sam_NerdINC
Summary: This is something I wrote a while back about my character Hellen Reeds.I'm not sure how I could summarize this.Though I guess the title gives a hint?I'll explain more on Hellen once the story is over...





	

I rubbed on the liquid concealer, it blended perfectly with peachy, white skin. So perfect for hiding flaws from prying eyes. I had put the concealer on my face and neck. I even had multiple bracelets on both wrists.Making sure to hide everything.  
Finally.. I was done.  
I was transformed into the person everyone adored.  
The stereotypical dumb blonde.  
Most wanted to be around me only to think they were smarter than me.  
Fat chance.  
I got all As in high school, was in an engineering class, and even got a scholarship.  
But, that scholarship didn’t mean nothing anymore.  
He ripped it out of my hands, using dumb excuses to why I couldn’t go.  
I thought when I left my parents at eighteen I even considered that I would be controlled again.  
No, it only got worse.  
I was told what to do and how to do it.  
What to wear.  
Where to work.  
What time I should be home.  
No say in anything.  
I felt like arm candy, something to show off.  
I felt used and owned.  
Like some doll. Something you can do anything to. A thing you can throw around and beat up.  
So easily breakable.  
So obedient.  
I was his toy.  
His. Perfect. Doll.

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* Okay! Info on Hellen.  
> She is normally a very upbeat character, and can come off as childish. Though in her past, she wasn't like this. Her parents were overbearing and she later got an abusive boyfriend. (please don't kill me)  
> I'll go more in depth with what happens with that in another story. One I've been trying to write for a while... heheheh ha end me.


End file.
